


Space

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Metroid Series, Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Galaxy, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space is a lonely place. You can get used to loneliness though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Samus/Rosalina. Day 10 of 30.

Space is quiet. That's only one of the ways to describe it, really. Large, empty, dark, and... quiet. The quiet is possibly the worst part of it. You can get over not seeing anything but stars, or not seeing anything at all. You move past having to use a flashlight, or having to use infrared vision to see your way around. But when you scream, and when you can't even hear yourself, that's what gets to most people in the profession. Being a bounty hunter leaves you with a lot of free time without being able to speak to anyone at all. Sometimes, your employer just doesn't want you to be found, while more often than that there's just nobody around.

 

It's not like Samus could really talk to anybody anyway. The people closest to her were often light-years away, and didn't even have the proper technology to receive messages of any kind from space. You couldn't send a letter to a planet from your space ship, either. This leads to one of the reasons that Samus always got her jobs done quickly: She never had anything else to do. She was also trained to prioritize work over leisure, so she never thought of trying to talk to people while in space. Up until Rosalina became relevant in her life.

 

They both understood each other and clicked immediately. Two people who had been as alone as them wouldn't bring a surprise. Sure Rosalina had her Luma's, but Luma's were different creatures, essentially children who needed a mother. The stars were their parents, and couldn't accompany them as human parents would their children. Samus rarely saw humans except between missions, and PTSD coupled with Anxiety didn't particularly help her come out of her shell. Rosalina understood though, to an extent. Even if she didn't she was still quiet and willing to listen.

 

When the two of them warped together onto Rosalina's space station, they released their hands from each other awkwardly, having to hold on to one another to ensure they'd arrive in the same spot with each other. The warp was instantaneous but somewhat exhausting to someone who's been doing it recently, like Samus. Rosalina was used to this already, so she moved her arms around Samus instead in attempt to support her. “You're free to stay for a while and regain your strength, you know.” Rosalina stated. “I could use a bit more company anyway...”

 

As Samus couldn't walk too well on her own, she took her up on that. “A bit more to eat would be nice. “ She said before being led to the kitchen.

 

The kitchen design would be considered “eat-in” by Earth's standards, as there wasn't enough room for a dining room, really. Leaving Samus in a chair, Rosalina proceeded to see what she may have in the cupboards. It was more often leftovers from the various tea parties that she attended, such as where they just returned from. “I think I have some sweetbreads if you're in the mood for more. Does blueberry appeal to you?” Rosalina questioned. Nothing but sweetbreads, it turns out. Rosalina had nothing but sweetbreads.

 

Samus saw this as soon as the cupboard opened and nodded. Blueberry had been her favorite out of all that she had tried since becoming friends with the Princesses. Laying a loaf on a cutting board and grabbing a knife, Rosalina carried the board to the table and sat across from Samus, proceeding to cut the loaf for her. “I didn't grow up on much else. Normally we eat the star bits that rain here regularly. I don't think you'd react to them well if used to solid, human food.” stated Rosalina. Samus took the bread from her hand and proceeded to eat it anyway. “You're normally fine after about fifteen minutes, right? Sorry if that sounds weird, It's just been forever since I've felt anything adverse from using warp.” Samus' mouth was full of bread, so she didn't put out a response immediately.

 

“Something like that...” Samus began. “I know that I can't use my suit immediately because I can't concentrate. I've never trained with it while I was fatigued like this, so it's not really something I can do, I suppose. Fifteen or twenty minutes is usually what it takes. It could also be that I'm not used to... magic...” Rosalina nodded in sympathy and understanding, following what was being said well.

 

“I've always had magic. I don't know how but I always have.” Rosalina said. “It could be that I rode a star first when I was 7 years old. I've been with the Luma's since then, and returning every year. I taught it to myself because there was no one else, but the stars hold a lot of secrets. I wouldn't doubt that's how it happened.”

 

Samus looked at her, enjoying the wonder that she was.

 

“I could give you a ride, if you wanted. Maybe you could be the control. If you get magic you could always heal yourself in the middle of a mission.” The offer from Rosalina was a serious one.

 

Pondering for a second, Samus refused. “I have a very particular set of skills; I'm too used to what I do already to think to use something else. Thanks but no thanks.”

 

This was acceptable. The two women sat together for about 10 minutes in almost complete silence before Samus rose from her seat. “I feel ready to pilot now.” she stated. Rosalina nodded and rose with her to see her out. They both knew where the garage was, so Samus lead the way and activated her suit while walking.

 

Reaching the ship, Rosalina spoke up. “Lean down for a second.”

 

Samus got down on one knee so she was lower than Rosalina. She followed to kiss the top of her helmet. Samus rose and touched the point where lips would be to Rosalinas forehead. She then entered her ship and blasted off to her next mission.

 

Rosalina turned and walked toward her library, giggling to herself.  


End file.
